


A Pair of Apple Eaters

by QueenForADay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff without Plot, GTA!verse, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Mythology - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed heist, Ryan and Eve retreat to the desert to let things settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Apple Eaters

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic just before I went into a larger story I want to do for the fun of it.

“We need to lay low for a while.”

Ryan’s voice barely made it over the combined sounds of tires thundering across the dirt roads of the desert and the thrum of music coming from the radio.  Eve rolled her head to the side to look at her boyfriend. He was still wearing his smeared heist face-paint, with a cut from the failed job over his eyebrow. His eyes didn’t leave the dirt road.

“Is that what Geoff says, or what you think?” she said softly as she cast a quick glance into the rear-view mirror to stretch of road behind them.

Ryan frowned. “A bit of both, I suppose. He says there’s a lot of people in Los Santos right now, people he knows are bounty hunters. Everyone is gone into hiding, not just us.”

Eve watched Ryan for a moment before sighing back into the passenger seat. The wind that came in from the opened window whipped tendrils of blond hair across her face. They had been to the desert on several occasions, most had to do with bounty hunters rolling into the city. Geoff had invested in houses all over the country for moments of quick-escapes, just like the one Ryan and Eve had just taken.

If she had her way, the bounty hunters in Los Santos would be dead and strung from the Vinewood sign. But Geoff only shrugged the proposed idea off, claiming they had better fish to fry.

Ryan drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his Adder. His hands haven’t stopped moving since they left the city’s districts, Eve had noticed. Whether they were drumming on the steering wheel, or resting against his chin. She had spared him looks, but he remained focused on the road to the safe house.

“I wonder how the others are faring,” she said quietly, lifting her feet up to the dashboard.

Ryan shrugged. “Geoff told me they all scattered. We’re not to contact him for a few days in case the bounty hunters have bugs on our phones.”

Eve nodded and turned the radio off, ready for the long haul to the Grand Senora Desert.

 

*

 

All of Geoff’s safehouses were exactly what you’d expect from the Fake AH Crew’s leader. He had money pouring in from everyone and everything, so it didn’t surprise Eve that their safehouse in Blaine County had expanded somewhat.

Ryan pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. “At least he patched up the walls from the last time we were here,” he said with a faint smile. He threw Eve a glance but she only shoved his shoulder.

“How was I supposed to know that my computer would be traceable all the way out here?”

Ryan snorted and pulled out their bags from the back seats and slung them over his shoulder as they both walked into the cooled house. “You _have_ fixed that problem, right?”

Eve nodded. “Gavin and I fixed it months ago.”

Ryan handed one of the smaller black bags to Eve. “I need you to get rid of some things.”

The slight glint in his eye told Eve all she needed to know as she put her laptop and hard-drives down on the living room’s coffee table. The walls had been redone, and there are no remnants of bullet holes that plastered the walls about a year ago.

The house isn’t huge, but then again she wasn’t expecting a lot since this was only a safehouse. She had spent so much time living with the crew in Geoff’s apartment that she had forgotten how dismal an ordinary house could be.

Ryan reappeared from a bedroom down a brightly lit hallway and fell down onto the couch beside Eve. She smiled at his old habit of watching her work from over her shoulder. It was something of a novelty in the apartment because of the other guys, but one murderous look from Ryan often quelled whatever objections they had to whatever it was that happened between Ryan and Eve.

Eve typed away on her laptop, bringing up the LSPD main database. It took her a few moments to find a few files all labelled with the crew’s names. Ryan’s hand that had been rubbing lines and circles into the back of Eve’s back faltered when he saw his own file.

James Ryan Haywood - $70,000

“Seventy-thousand,” Eve said with a smile as she looked back at her boyfriend, “someone wants to get you in prison.”

“Someone wants to put a bullet through my head,” he corrected her, brushing a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. “Can you delete it for me?”

Eve pulled away. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“’For me’; anytime you say that, you expect me to drop everything and do whatever it is that you want.”

Ryan pulled at Eve’s waist until her back met his chest. She looked over her shoulder at him and frowned at the cut above his eyebrow. Without the face paint, it looked a lot deeper than she first thought. “Please, for me?” he said with his best attempt at puppy eyes. Eve laughed.

“It doesn’t work for you, the whole puppy dog look,” she said as she swerved back around and brought up the file to be deleted. “It’s like asking for a puppy for Christmas and being handed a hellhound instead.”

The file was wiped, and Eve brought up the rest of the crew. Everyone had a price on their heads, even Eve who’s was the least, but one was still over her. One by one they were deleted and she quickly got out of the LSPD mainframe before anyone noticed that there was a hacker in their system.

Ryan drew Eve’s hair from one shoulder to the other, and pecked a line of kisses down from her jaw to her shoulder. She quickly caught the hand that had attempted to run down to her waist.

“You need to be stitched up,” she told him, turning her head to peck a small kiss at his lips. “God knows what might be crawling out here. I don’t want the great Vagabond to get brought down by a measly infection from a tiny little scrape.”

“It’s not like it can kill me, dear.”

Ryan let Eve up regardless and followed her down the hall to the small bedroom to the back of the house. Eve pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed, swerving out of his arms that attempted to pull her down with him.

She found a small med-kit in the adjoining bathroom, with everything she needed. She stood in between his legs and poured out the contents of the med-kit onto the bed and picked out some cotton swabs and antiseptic. “This might sting,” she said as she poured some of the antiseptic onto the swab.

“Woman, I’ve been shot at, beaten up, and sometimes even injured by my own crew,” Ryan turned his head so Eve could press the swab against the cut flesh.

She put pressure onto it, smirking at the slight wince Ryan gave at the unnecessary pressure of it. She pulled it away and grabbed the back of Ryan’s head to pull it back to face her. “Don’t ever call me _woman_ again,” she told him as she grabbed a small needle and wire to stitch it together.

 

*

 

“We could leave all of this,” Ryan said into the dark bedroom.

Neither of them was able to sleep. It was a regular occurrence for Ryan who Eve was sure was an insomniac, but Eve was still wide awake as she traced circles into his chest.

“We’ve had this conversation before, dear,” she told him.

“I know,” he sighed and brought both of his arms around her. “Have you ever thought about it though? Leaving all of the heisting and murder behind?”

She nodded. “Have you?”

Ryan did the same. “I have, surprisingly enough.”

Eve let out a soft laugh before she spied Ryan’s phone light up on the bedside table. She reached over him to swipe it open. There was a message from Gavin.

_To: Vagabond  
                From: Gavino_

_Rye-bread, here’s hoping you and your lady are still alive. Everyone else is accounted for and safe for the moment – call back when you can._

Eve pointed the phone at Ryan. “The ex wants to know if you’re alright.”

If anyone else had said it, maybe they’d end up out in the desert six-feet under, but Eve was so embedded into how the crew ran and how to work the people in it. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her and shut the phone off. As soon as it was tossed back onto the bedside table Ryan sat up on the bed.

“If I read it correctly, he wanted to know how you were doing too.”

“How considerate of him,” she drawled as she sat back against the headboard of the bed. Gavin was never a problem for Eve, but the fact that he used to date Ryan had settled in the back of her mind and flared up every so often. They were still pretty close, even though Ryan had promised her on multiple occasions that they had called it off.

“My jealous lady,” Ryan smiled. Eve huffed and threw off the sheets to get out of the bed.

“I’ll be outside if you want me,” she said as she grabbed Ryan’s jacket from the ground and wrapped it around herself. She didn’t hear any footsteps follow her down the hallway or through the living room, but she went out into the backyard of the house regardless. The stars seemed to be brighter, but she knew it was how they always were, and not drowned out by the lights of the city. She had spent too many nights staring at them, pleading with them, to show her the way back home, wherever that may be. Now that she had found it, she often wondered if they had any more surprises left for her.

In reality, she knew she had one surprise left to show Ryan, but had never found the opportunity to tell him. Every week had a new heist to complete or a new rampage to go on, so she never had as much time with him as she’d like.

She tugged his jacket tighter around herself when a stray cold breeze came through the backyard.

“This seems familiar,” she heard Ryan say from the backdoor. His arms went around her as he leaned his head against her shoulder. “I don’t get to be alone with you as often as I’d like to.”

Eve hummed. “We’re alone now, aren’t we?”

“For now.”

She swayed a little, bringing Ryan with her until she leaned her head back on his shoulder and looked straight up at the night sky. “God help me,” she whispered under her breath. If Ryan had heard her, he didn’t say anything, just started to hum a familiar song until it was too cold in the desert to stay out there.

“I know, by the way,” he said as he took her by the hand and led her inside.

Eve stiffened. “You know what?”

Ryan laughed and wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed his other hand on her abdomen. “I’m not an idiot, love.”

She bit the inside of her lip. She was tempted to push him away, call him an idiot for thinking of such a thing, and going back to bed, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to fool him that easily. Besides, he didn’t seem at all angry about it.

“How long did you know?”

“I should be asking you the same question,” Eve frowned almost trying to square up to him. But he was at least four inches taller, and a hell of a lot bigger in frame, but she was as fierce as anything they’ve ever stumbled across.

“This Friday will be my first month.”

Ryan nodded.

“How did you know?”

“I lied – Jack was the one who picked it up. She’s good at picking up things us guys are blind to.”

Eve gave a small laugh. “It’s not like I was flaunting it, or anything. I just...I was just waiting to get an opportunity to tell you – alone.”

“Well thank God for that failed heist,” he replied.

 

*

 

Geoff called Ryan a few days later to tell them things in the city were starting to die down.

Ryan took the call while he and Eve lounged in bed, warm with the combined heat of their bodies, thick blankets and the sun coming in from large windows both in the walls and one on the roof to let in more light. The conversation on Ryan’s side was mostly confined to “yes”, “no”, and “uh-huh”, but Eve could hear everything on Geoff’s side too, and understood the conversation to be just as bland. She was tempted to take the phone from Ryan’s hand and hang up on Geoff, in favour of continuing what the pair had been doing before they were rudely interrupted, but any move Eve made for the phone was only batted away by Ryan’s free hand.

Eve in turn only ran her hand over Ryan’s back, mapping out scars and mounds of healed flesh. Most were from bullets, he had told her once when she first discovered them, but the occasional line she felt was from a blade. The on down by his lower side was from a blade, and the one that nearly took him away from her for good. How it happened, she never understood, but when Ryan was impaled on the blade of her first intended, it took him days to wake up, not the usual hour or so.

She never forgot that day. She doesn’t think she’ll ever forget.

As soon as Ryan said goodbye to Geoff and the phone is out of his hand, the man laid down beside Eve, propped up on his side on an elbow.

“We can go home?” Eve asked him as she brought her hand up to run through his growing hair.

Ryan nodded. He caught Eve’s hand and brought it to his lips. “It appears so.”

A mixture of relief and something else settled in Eve’s stomach. They could go back to the city and retain their lives as criminals within the crew. Something in the back of her head was telling her to run away from it. A storm would come and tear everything away again.

Ryan frowned at the vacant look in Eve’s face. “If you’re worried about him-”

“I’m not.”

“-I won’t let him get to you. He’ll have to go through me first.”

Eve pulled down the sheets of the bed to see a scar crawling in a jagged line from Ryan’s side to his chest. “He almost did once.”

“It won’t happen again. Whatever it is that has happened to everyone in the crew whatever happened to us when we left that place, it just proves that it’s my job to protect you. We have to stick together.”

“Promise me that.”

“I promise,” he replied softly as he kissed Eve’s forehead. The phone on the bedside table buzzed again. It was probably another member of the crew wanting to know how they were doing, now that contact was re-established. Ryan stayed with his forehead resting against Eve’s.

“If he wants to get to you, I swear to you – I’ll kill him slowly, go down to hell and drag his body back up here, and kill him again for you.”

Eve cupped Ryan’s cheek with her hand. “You have a way with words, Haywood,” she smiled as she pulled him down into a kiss.

 

*

 

Jack was the first one to meet them as soon as Ryan pulled his car into the basement garage. She was at the door leading to the elevator, arms crossed in front of her and wearing her usual smirk when she knew something was going on.

“Am I right?” she called out as soon as Ryan and Eve got out of the car. Ryan nodded, and she didn’t miss the victory fist-pump in the air that Jack did as she flung her laptop bag over her shoulder.

“Let me take that,” Ryan said, reaching for the bag to carry it into the apartment.

He carried most of the stuff, but would have to go for a second trip after insisting that Eve had no part in carrying or lifting anything, and to just go up into the apartment and relax.

Jack linked arms with her as they went into the elevator. She still sported a broad smile at being correct, and it made Eve laugh.

The apartment was just as they left it: Ray’s spot on the couch in front of the TV and Xbox being a mess with thrown about blankets and pillows, empty glasses on the kitchen table that Geoff used to down anything and everything that would have been left in his liquor cabinet, Michael was perched on one of the breakfast-bar stools flicking through an iPad, with Gavin beside him trying to get his attention. When they walked in, everyone looked up and gave them their own version of a greeting, from grunts of acknowledgement to her name.

Ryan had disappeared down the hallway to where they shared a room. Geoff walked into the living room, almost stumbling, and he plopped down on the couch next to Ray. Jack untangled her arm from Eve to sit beside him. She leaned into him to whisper into his ear and threw Eve a smiling glance.

Geoff’s eyes joined it and gave her a small laugh. “I didn’t know you had it in you after all of this time, Haywood!” he hollered down the hall. Eve rolled her eyes and walked past the couch, making sure to push Geoff’s head as she passed.

Ryan was waiting at the beginning of the hallways, glaring daggers into the back of Geoff’s head. Eve smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryan. “He’s only joking.”

“I know.”

“I’m sure there will be more of it.”

“I know.”

Eve pecked a kiss on Ryan’s jaw. “Promise me something?”

“Of course.”

“Never leave me again.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her hair. “I promise.”

“Eve, are you preggers?!” Gavin’s voice blasted across the room. She looked over her shoulder at the Brit. Michael and Gavin wore the same big-eyed stare and she couldn’t help but chuckle. Ryan’s hold on her tightened.

“We were having a moment, you fucks,” he said, making Geoff laugh from his chair as he slung an arm around Jack’s shoulders. Eve rolled her eyes and took Ryan by the hand and walked down the hallway to their room. “I’ll kill all of them one day,” she heard him mutter as she shut the door behind them.

“Unfortunately you can’t love,” she smiled.

“I’ll have a good time trying to,” he replied.

Eve looped her arms around his neck. “I like them – they’re the closest thing to a family I’ve had in a while.”

“I’m your family.”

“I know you are, but you know what I mean.”

Ryan paused for a moment before placing his hand on her abdomen and splaying out his fingers. “You’ll never go through that ever again, not while I’m around.”

“That’s good to hear,” Eve replied, “because I plan to keep you around for a _very_ long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcomed :)


End file.
